


as the night the day

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet is not the height of romance, but damn if she's going to turn down dinner and a show with the only man in years who hasn't laughed when she launched into a dramatic monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the night the day

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't have to explain myself to you.

It's a ticket to _Hamlet_ at the Schoenfeld Theatre.

"Not that I'm one to say no to Shakespeare," Donna says, "but you gave me a season pass to the Lincoln Center, Louis. Apology accepted, okay?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm endlessly appreciative that you've forgiven me," he says, still holding out the ticket. "But this is different. This is more a...an evening spent between two single people who happen to enjoy the Bard."

There is a beat.

"You mean a date."

He stumbles- just a little, which is impressive, because every man who's ever asked Donna out on a date has done a marvelous impression of a stroke victim in the process -and finally says, "Well, it _could_ be a date, you know, if you decided you wanted it to be. It could also be _Hamlet_ between friends. If that's what you'd prefer."

Donna lets him squirm for a moment before plucking the ticket out of his hand. She makes a show of looking it over while she actually considers the prospect of a _date_ with _Louis Litt._ A younger Donna might be appalled that she really, truly is considering it. But Louis is all bluster and faux self-confidence held together by power over associates and anger and not much else. And somewhere in that mess, there really is a heart. And there is a part of that heart devoted to William Shakespeare.

"One," she says, "do not call him 'the Bard'. It sounds pretentious. Two, I fully expect dinner. I am a woman of class and taste. And three, I don't put out on the first night. Unless you are very, very lucky." With that, Donna turns back to her computer.

She loves it when Louis is speechless. It feels like victory. "So is this-"

"Yes."

"You actually-"

"If you know what's good for you, you will tell no one."

"Yes. Okay. I will pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then. And not a moment sooner."

"Right, of course."

"Shoo. Be gone." But she smiled as he left.


End file.
